My Own Personal Saint
by gurl3677
Summary: Connor and Murphy have a best friend and his sister shows up out of nowhere.  She's trying to keep her past in the past but somethings never go away. sorry, i suck at summaries.  murphy and oc
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review and let me know what you think. I'm not following any BDS storyline. Of course I don't own Murphy or Connor.*_

Connor and Murphy ManMacus walked into the house of their best friend and gun dealer, Jared Winters. It was morning time and they both needed coffee. They said quick hellos to Jared's kids, 8 year old Lillian and 6 year old Layla. Both girls said hi from the table and the brothers disappeared into the kitchen. Jared was pouring their coffees. The brothers had been coming over for coffee and breakfast for a year and a half. Jared picked up his cup and took a deep breath as he leaned against the counter.

" What's wrong, Jared? Long night?" Connor asked.

" Yeah, actually. My sister showed up here at ten at night. just showed up out of nowhere." He said.

" Your sister? The one from Ohio?" Murphy asked as he raised the cup to his mouth.

" The hot one from the pictures?" Connor asked. Jared had pictures of Jillian around the house since the twins were so close. Both Connor and Murphy had made comments about the dark hair, petite girl. They teased Jared every chance they got about how hot they thought she was.

" Yeah. She said she just needed to come and see me and the girls." Jared said.

" Well that's nice." Murphy said.

" That's not my sister. She doesn't just show up places, she won't just drive all the way to Boston from Ohio just to see us. Something is wrong." Jared said.

" Did you ask her about it?" Connor said. Jared sighed but didn't get to answer him because he heard his girls start squealing from the dining room.

" Aunt Jilly's here!" Lillian said.

" Daddy! Aunt Jilly's here!" Layla said. The brothers heard a soft female laugh a second before a petite girl walked into the kitchen with Layla in her arms and Lillian holding onto her legs.

" Aunt Jilly's here!" She explained.

" Connor, Murphy, this is my sister, my twin, Jillian. Jilly, these are my friends." Jared introduced them. Layla swept Jillian's long, dark hair over her shoulder. Jillian jumped to grabbed it at the same time Jared pushed away from the counter and both brothers got a good look at her neck.

" Aunt Jilly, what happen to your neck?" Layla explained.

" Layla, Lillian, go upstairs and get ready for school." Jared said. Jillian closed her eyes and shook her head as she set the little girl on the floor.

" Aunt Jilly?" Layla asked again.

" Go now!" Jared ordered. Both girls looked up at their aunt then walked out of the room.

" What the hell happen to your neck?" Jared asked.

" We better go." Connor said as he pushed Murphy towards the door. " We will see you later, Jared. Nice to meet you, Jillian." She opened her eyes but won't meet any one's eyes as the brothers walked out of the kitchen. As soon as they heard the door shut Jared started talking again.

" Jillian, what is going on?" He asked as she walked to the counter.

" It's nothing, Jared." She said as she took a cup.

" It's nothing, my ass! Your neck looks like someone tried to strangle you. You show up here out of blue, what the hell is going on?" He snapped.

" I don't want to talk about it." Jillian said. She moved to get some coffee but Jared grabbed her arm. She sucked in her breath quickly. Jared pushed up her sleeve and shook his head.

" What the fuck." He stated softly. " Who gave you these bruises?" He asked softly. Jillian's dark eyes were filled with tears she won't let fall.

" I had a problem. I left it and it's over now." She said. Jared and Jillian had locked eyes for few minutes before he looped his arm around her neck and held her to him.

" You sure?" He asked into her hair. Jillian put her arms around her brother's waist.

" I'm sure. I just need some where to stay until I get a job and save up some money." She said. He sighed.

" You can stay here as long as you need too." Jared said. " You sure you're okay?"

" Yeah, bruises heal." She said. Jared nodded and pulled away to look at her again.

" Does he know you're here?" She shook her head. Jared didn't ask anymore. He didn't need to know the name of the man who touched his sister, he's just flip out. He just needed to know she was okay. " You sure?" She wiped her eyes.

" Yeah. I left without him knowing. He will be out of the country for another week." She said. He nodded then took a hold of her hair. He pulled it off her neck and took a good look.

" When did he do that?" Jared asked.

" A day before yesterday. I passed out and when I came too, he had gone to Italy. So I packed my stuff and left." Jillian said. Jared sighed and nodded again.

" We will get you through this, okay?" She nodded.

" Thanks, Jar." She said.

" I got to take the girls to school then go to work. You gonna be okay here alone?" Jared asked.

" I will be fine. He doesn't know where you live so he won't be able to find me." She said.

" Alright. I get home at five." He said. Jillian sighed then.

" Don't worry, big brother. I'm okay now." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

_* please review and let me know what you think!* _

" And how is our favorite gun dealer today?" Murphy asked as they walked into the shop later that afternoon. He hopped on the counter and watched Jared as he unpacked some new supplies.

" Your sister okay?" Connor asked. Jared sighed and looked at the brothers. Connor was leaning against the counter, his hands linked together. Murphy's legs were dangling over the edge of the counter and his hands were in the pockets of his jacket as he looked at Jared.

" I don't know, man." He said. " She said she is."

" Did she tell you what happen?" Murphy asked.

" Not really but kind of. She has bruises all over her arms and she admitted that someone, I guess a boyfriend or something, tried to strangle her. She said he's out of the country right now and doesn't even know she left." Jared said.

" Whoa, that's some heavy shit, man." Murphy said. Jared nodded.

" Yeah it is. But it's strange because my sister has a good head on her shoulders. I can't image her being involved with someone who'd put his hands on her. She's small but she's tough."

" Well, everyone falls into bad stuff from time to time." Connor said. Jared nodded and went back to the packages he was looking through.

" Yeah I guess. I didn't even know she was dating anyone and I thought we told each other everything."

" She's away from the guy that's all that matters, now. And if that guy comes after her, you know you have us. We live next door so we are going to notice if shit's happening." Murphy said.

" Thanks but I'm sure it's over with now." Jared said.

" She didn't happen to tell you the fellar's name, did she?" Connor asked. Jared shook his head.

" No and she won't. She says it's over so I'm going to go on that." Jared said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night, that night, and Jillian couldn't sleep. She knew her brother wanted to ask her more questions but he didn't and she was grateful. She didn't want to talk about what happen, she didn't want to talk about him. She was laying in the bed in the extra room, knowing she won't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she kept seeing his face. She kept seeing what he had done in front of her, hearing the other man scream. It was around midnight when she finally kicked the blanket off and decided to get dressed.

Murphy was sitting on their back stairs, smoking his last smoke for the night. They had just gotten in from Doc's and he wasn't ready for bed yet. He leaned back on the stairs and took a long drag as movement from Jared's backyard caught his attention. He leaned forward and watched as Jared's sister walked through the yard to the swing set. She sat on one of the swings and took a hold of the chains.

Jillian stared at the ground as she pushed herself lightly on the swing. The night air was warm and felt good against her skin. She had pulled her hair up into a bun since no one would see her neck. She had slipped on a tight fitting, black, long sleeve shirt and jeans. She let her black vans drag across the ground as she sighed.

" You want some company?" Murphy's voice startled her, making her look up quickly. " I meant you earlier today but didn't get to really introduce myself. I'm Murphy, a friend of your brothers." Jillian forced a smile as she reached up and pull her hair down.

" Yeah, I remember." She said. She started running her fingers through her hair.

" You want some company or you want to swing by yourself tonight?" He asked.

" Be my guest." She said. He slipped into the swing next to her and they were quiet for a few minutes before she sighed. " So you're friends with my brother then?" Murphy nodded as he took another drag.

" Yeah. My brother and I have been friends with him for well over a year now." Murphy said. She nodded.

" Jared's a good guy." She said. They fell into silence again for a while before he spoke again.

" So you're from Ohio, right? Isn't that where all the amish are from?" Murphy asked.

" Yeah, I guess so." She said. He smiled at her then.

" Jared never said he was amish." Jillian laughed and looked at him.

" We aren't amish." She said. Murphy shrugged as he took another drag.

" I was thinking you didn't look amish." She laughed again and looked away.

" Not everyone who lives there is amish, you know." She said.

" Well have you ever been amish?" Murphy asked.

" Is that a serious question?" She asked as she looked at him. Murphy tried not to smile as he looked away again. He took the last drag of his smoke.

" I guess not." He said. She burst into laughter and looked away. He smiled as he put his smoke out.

" No, we have never been amish." Jillian said.

" I was just kidding anyway. You look like you needed to laugh." He said. She smiled again.

" Yeah, I did. Thanks." She said.

" You gonna be staying long?" He asked.

" I think so." She said as she started playing with the hem of her shirt. " I have to figure some things out first, make sure everything in my life is okay then start looking for a job." Murphy nodded without looking at her.

" You know, if you need help, my brother and I are here. Jared is our best friend. We take care of him, he takes care of us." Murphy said. Jillian tensed up and frowned.

" I don't even think the Saints of Boston could help me." She said softly. Murphy looked at her quickly. She shook her head and stood up. " Well, it's been nice talking to you but I think I need to go to bed. My brother said you come over every morning so I guess I will see you then." She said as she looked at him.

" Yeah, you will." He said. She nodded as she smiled slightly.

" Thanks for the laugh. Good night." She said.

" Goodnight." He answered. He stayed on the swing as she turned and started towards the house. He frowned as he watched her walk away. ' I don't think the Saints of Boston could help me.' What the hell was that supposed to mean, he asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_* I'm not following any story line. Thanks for the adds to your favs list and story alert. Please review so I know if I should keep going with this!* _

" Sit by me, Aunt Jilly!" Connor and Murphy heard Lillian say when they came into Jared's house the next morning.

" I want Aunt Jilly by me!" Layla whined.

" I can sit by both of you, just like we did at dinnertime." Jillian said.

" And I thought you girls only fought over my brother and me." Connor said. Jillian looked up as she moved the chairs around. Lillian and Layla both smiled at the brothers.

" Morning Connor!" Lillian said. " Murphy, we are having your favorite cereal, Capt Crunch. Aunt Jillian can make you some." She said. Murphy smiled at the little girl.

" But if your Aunt makes me cereal then she can't sit with you girls." Murphy said with a wink to her. He smiled at Jillian as she sat down in between the girls. " Good morning." He said to her as she smiled at him. He noticed the bruise on her neck even though her hair was down.

" Good morning. Jared is in the kitchen." She said.

" So my brother tells me you used to be amish." Connor said with a grin to her. Murphy pushed him by the arm.

" Shut it, I did not." Murphy said.

" Yeah, I'm not amish." Jillian said. Murphy rolled his eyes and walked passed her to the kitchen.

" Well that's a damn shame. I could really use some homemade butter." Connor said.

" Then you better figure out how to make it." Jillian said, making him laugh before he went into the kitchen.

Murphy, Connor and Jared were leaning against the counter, each drinking a cup of coffee as they chatted lightly. They could hear Jillian and the girls talking about school and the girls were asking their aunt to drop them off in stand of their dad. Jared yelled out that would be fine and that the girls had to get ready. They heard the chairs move then heard the two little girls bounce up the stairs a second before Jillian appeared in the kitchen with two of the cereal bowls.

" So tell me, Jillian, what did you do as a job before?" Connor asked as she placed the bowls in the sink.

" I was a bartender." She said as she faced them. She leaned her back against the counter while she stood next to her brother. Murphy's eyes always went right to her neck. His eyes followed the bruise without him thinking.

" Well, we happen to have an old family friend who owns a bar and is looking for a bartender." Connor said. Jillian tilted her head slightly.

" Really?" She asked.

" Yeah, we will talk to him. Give Murph here your number then we will call you later about it." Connor said.

" Okay, that would be great." She said as Murphy took out his phone. Jillian rattled off her number and his quickly put it into his phone.

" But I want to know what kind of drinks did you make for the amish?" Connor asked with a grin. Jillian shook her head.

" I don't even know any amish people." She said.

" Get used to it, Jilly. Connor won't drop the amish thing with me for six months." Jared said as he looped his arm around his sister's shoulders.

" Oh great, something for me to look forward too." Jillian said with a slight roll of her eyes.

" Aunt Jilly?" Lillian voice came from the doorway. Jillian, Jared, and Connor looked to the little girl while Murphy's eyes stayed on Jillian. " Will you come braid my hair?" Jillian smiled and pulled away from Jared.

" Yeah, come on." She said as she walked towards the little girl. The girls disappeared out of the room.

" She's been wanting me to braid her hair but I don't know how too. Lana used to do it." Jared said. Lana was Jared's wife and the girls mother. But she had passed away 2 and half years ago from cancer. " It will be good to have Jilly here with them. She's a great aunt."

" Girls seem to love her." Murphy said.

" Daddy?" Layla's small voice said. She walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans and little pink shirt.

" Ah, what's wrong with the lil lass?" Connor asked as he came forward. Both boys adored Jared's girls. He swept Layla into his arms.

" I don't want to go to school. I want to stay with Aunt Jilly and she said I have to go." Layla said.

" Honey, you know you can't stay home from school unless you are throwing up or have a fever." Jared said.

" Connor, do I have a fever?" Layla asked. Connor put his hand to her forehead then looked at Jared.

" I don't know, Jared, she feels pretty hot." He said. Murphy smiled and came to his brother as Connor dropped his hand. Murphy placed his hand on her forehead too then looked at Jared.

" Aye, the lass feels hot." He said as he let his arm drop. Layla laid her head on Connor's shoulder. Jared smiled and walked over to them.

" You guys aren't helping." Jared said. He took Layla from Connor and felt her head. " You're not warm, Honey, you are going to school. Tomorrow is Saturday and you can spend the whole day with Aunt Jilly." Layla pretended to pout which made Jared grin. " Tuck that lower lip in." He said.

" Daddy!" She explained.

" Layla!" He explained back. He kissed her cheek then put her down. " Get your back pack while I write Aunt Jilly directions to your school." Layla sighed as she walked out of the room.

" We were just trying to help you out." Connor said with a smile.

" Yeah, I could tell." Jared said with as smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please review! *_

Murphy twirled his phone around in his hand as Connor and Doc talked. Doc didn't need to meet Jillian, he was going to take Murphy's and Connor's word on her. Connor asked him when Jillian should come to the bar and was told the next night. So Murphy decided to go outside to give her a call. He was surprised that he was a little nervous to talk to her. He flipped through the numbers in his phone until he came to her number. He cleared his throat and dialed her up.

" Hello?" Jillian's voice asked.

" So do you make a habit of answering numbers when you don't know who is calling you?" He asked with a smile. Jillian laughed.

" My brother gave me your number so I'd know when you called." She said. He leaned against the wall and took out a smoke.

" So our friend said your hired, he wants you to start tomorrow." Murphy said.

" Wow, really? That's awesome, thanks." She said.

" No problem. Connor and I are here almost every night so tomorrow you can follow us to find out where it is. He wants you here by 4." He said.

" And that's it? He doesn't want to check me out first, make sure I know what I'm doing?" Jillian asked.

" No. You either do or you don't and we will find out tomorrow." Murphy said.

" Thanks, Murphy. This is really amazing." She said. Murphy smiled as he took a drag from his smoke.

" No problem." Jillian heard someone talking in the background, then there was some rustling around with the phone a second before she heard Murphy yelling.

" Jillian," She heard Connor say into the phone. " Doc wants to know if you will be wearing your little amish outfit to work?" Jillian laughed softly.

" I don't have an amish outfit." She said.

" Do you maybe have a sexy nurse outfit?" Connor asked. She heard some more rustling around then Connor started laughing.

" Ignore my brother." Murphy's voice came over the phone.

" It's okay." Jillian said quickly. " Why don't you guys come over for dinner tonight?" She asked. She could hear Murphy take a long drawn from his smoke.

" You a good cook?" He asked. She smiled.

" Yeah I am. How about you get here around 6?" She said.

" 6 it is then. Goodbye Jillian." Murphy said.

" Bye, Murphy. Oh wait! Tell Connor I actually do have a sexy nurse outfit." Then she started to laugh as she hung up.

Murphy let the smoke dangle in his mouth as he thought about what she said. He could almost image her in an outfit like that. She had a body that could pull it off. He realized that he wanted to see her in it. Connor noticed his brother's shocked reaction and hit him in the arm.

" What'd she say?" He asked. Murphy smiled and took the smoke in his hand.

" She said she has a sexy nurse outfit." Murphy said. Connor grinned.

" Can you image her in something like that?" He asked. Murphy nodded.

" I was." He said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian's car pulled into the drive way of the house with the girls in the backseat. The girls were excited when they saw their dad's car parked by the house. It was 3 in the afternoon and he usually didn't get done with work until 5. The girls were used to taking a bus from their school to a daycare where he'd picked them up but since Jillian was there, she picked them up. The girls slammed the back doors of her car as they rushed to beat each other inside the house. Jillian adored her nieces and smiled as she stepped out of her car.

When she walked into the house both girls were attached to each of Jared's legs. He had his hands on his hips and was grinning down at them as they talked at the same time. Jillian smiled as she shut the door. Jared calmed the girls down and told them to sit at the table for their snack. She followed her brother into the kitchen while the girls talked together.

" So Connor and Murphy got me a job." She said.

" Yeah, Connor texted me and told you were starting tomorrow at McGintys." Jared as he started making the girls peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. " So I was wondering if you'd watch the girls for me tonight. The boys asked me to go to the bar with them."

" Oh yeah. Of course I will. I invited the boys over for dinner." She said.

" Thanks for picking the girls up." He said.

" Well, as long as I work nights at the bar there really isn't a reason for them to go the daycare anymore. I will just pick them up and bring them here." Jillian said.

" Are you sure?" Jared asked. She smiled as she handed him two plates for their snack.

" I haven't got to spend much time with them since Lana died. I want to be with them." She said as Jared faced her. He sighed as he leaned against the counter.

" They remind me of her everyday. Both of them are really starting to look like her." He said.

" Thank goodness because you're ugly." She said. Jared laughed as he pushed away from the counter.

" You're such a bitch." He said as they started out of the kitchen. Jillian laughed.

" Come on, Jared. You know you're cute." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor and Murphy walked across the yard then both stopped and looked into the front window of Jared's house. There was loud music coming from the living room and they could see Jillian, the girls and Jared. Jillian had her long hair in two braids down her back. The little family was dancing in a line together. Lillian was leading them and had her hair in pig tails. Jillian was behind her, then Layla and last was Jared. The brothers watched as the Winters' family took a step to the right, then the left, then jumped forward, jumped back, then took three jumps forward. They repeated the dance in a circle around the room. All four of them were smiling and laughing.

" Do you think he knows what time it is?" Connor asked.

" No. If he did, he wouldn't be dancing like that where we could see him at any moment." Murphy said.

" So we are going to make fun of him, right?" Connor said.

" I don't think we have a choice." Murphy said.

Jared was watching Layla's steps so he didn't step on her as they continued their little dance. He couldn't remember the last time he had had that much fun. Jillian and Lana had been best friends and had always been able to get him to loosen up and have crazy fun. He realized then how much he had been missing his sister since his wife died. He was thinking he wanted her to stay with them when he looked up and meant Connor and Murphy's grin. Jared dropped his hands from his daughter's shoulders right away.

" Fuck me." Connor and Murphy read from his mouth. The girls hadn't noticed that they were standing there. Murphy started laughing right away while Connor crossed his arms over his chest and continued to grin. Jared picked up the remote to his cd player and turned the volume down, making all three girls look at him. He pointed to the brothers. " Just shut your mouths." He snapped.

" Now that was some amazing dancing." Connor said. Jillian swept Layla into her arms as she smiled.

" Jared can dance, he never told you?" She asked.

" Jillian, shut up." Jared said as he turned the music off.

" Can't say he ever mentioned it." Connor said.

" Shut it." Jared said.

" Daddy used to dance with us all the time." Lillian said.

" Do you think you will be dancing like that at the bar tonight?" Murphy asked in between laughs.

" Hey, there was nothing wrong with that dance." Jillian said.

" Oh no, there was nothing wrong with you dancing." Connor started. " But your brother dancing, now that was prefect."

When the boys came home it was already midnight. The house was dark expect for the glow from the TV. They walked in the house quietly and found the girls had pulled out the couch bed. Jillian was laying in the middle of the bed with Lillian's head on her chest. Jillian's arm was around her and Layla's head was on her stomach. All three girls were sleeping. Jared smiled and went over to Lillian. He carefully picked her up then asked Connor to grab Layla. The two boys carried the girls up the stairs.

Jillian's head was turned to the side as she slept on her back. Murphy crept forward as she sighed. Her hair was covering her neck. He glanced behind him then looked back at her as he leaned down. He moved the hair from her neck to get a good look at her bruise. He could easily see that it wasn't hand prints on her neck. It looked like someone had held a rope against her and strangled her. He frowned as he shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please review! Let me know what you think?*_

Jillian rubbed foundation across her neck. She had straighten her hair and tried to stand in different ways to hide the bruise but nothing worked. So she decided to try the makeup and so far it was working. She knew by the end of the night she was going to be hot so she threw the foundation into her bag and left her room at the same time Connor and Murphy walked into the house.

" Are you ready to show us your stuff?" Connor asked. Murphy kept his eyes away from her, he didn't want to always be staring at her neck.

" What stuff? It's just bartending, it's not hard." She said as she walked over to her brother. He was sitting at the table with the girls as they were finishing up their dinner.

" You might be surprised, Love." Connor said. " Some people just can't do it."

At the bar Doc showed her around quickly. Connor and Murphy took their normal seats at the bar. They had decided to stick around for her first night. They had warned her about Doc's problem with yelling so Jillian just ignored it. The bar was pretty busy so she fell into the work quickly and easily. Murphy watched her over the rim of his glass as Connor talked and joked around with her. Doc had told her that the boys didn't have to pay and to just keep their drinks coming.

She fell into their lives and into the bar scene quickly. The boys treated her like she had always been there. Her bruises faded until there was nothing but her smooth skin left. She talked and joked around with them. She worked five nights a week and they made sure they were there every night. Murphy kept a close eye on every guy at the bar, he watched them as they watched her.

Murphy was completely struck by her. He liked her smile, her eyes, her personally. He liked how she could take their shit and give it back to them. She handled herself well against the guys at the bar. She got hit on every night but she never gave out her number. He was proud of the way she handled things. She was nice and polite when she turned guys down, she was never rude to anyone unless they got nasty with her. He wanted to ask her out but never did. He didn't know what she'd say and he didn't want there to be weirdness between him and Jared. He also didn't want to take the chance of her getting involved in what he and Connor were doing. Jared knew what they did but Jillian didn't. Things seemed to be going great for all of them until one night, about three months into her being in their lives.

XXXXXXXXXX

" Hey Doc, you okay?" Murphy asked into his phone. Doc never called them at night and it was past midnight.

" What's going on with Jillian? She just quit." Doc said. " I thought she liked it here." Murphy frowned and looked out the window towards Jared's house.

" I don't know. Let me find out and call you back." Murphy hung up and stood up.

XXXXXXXXX

Jillian crept out of Jared's house with tears streaming down her cheeks. She threw the last of her bags in the back of her car and shut the door. She took a deep breath, covered her face and started to cry harder as she leaned against her car. She had left Jared a note on the table and just hoped he wasn't pissed at her or hated her for too long. She was going to miss the girls and Connor and Murphy but she couldn't stay there anymore. She was really going to miss Murphy, she was attracted to him and he seemed like a good guy. The kind of guy she wanted to be with. Now she'd never know if he liked her, even though she doubted he did. He had never asked her out or showed interest in her.

" Going somewhere, Lass?" Murphy's voice made her jump. She meant his blue eyes then turned away. She wiped her cheeks and moved to her door.

" I just have to go." She said. Murphy moved quickly and took her arm.

" Why?" He asked. She shook her head.

" I can't talk about it, Murphy, please." She said. He moved to stand in front of her but she won't meet his eyes. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up but she closed her eyes. "Please don't do this, Murphy." She whispered as the tears rolled out.

" Why did you quit Doc's?" He asked.

" I have to go." She said.

" Look at me." Murphy said. She bit her lip and took a few deep breaths before she looked at him. "What are you running from? What happen to you?" He searched her eyes but she started to cry again as she shook her head.

" I can't. I can't tell anyone." She pulled away from him then. " Please, try to understand, make Jared understand, I have to leave."

" You can trust me." He said.

" I can't let you guys get hurt because of me." She whispered. Murphy frowned then.

" No one is going to get hurt."

" If I stay, you will all be hurt." She said.

" See, that's a problem. You are telling me that me, my brother, our best friend and his girls are going to be hurt and you don't think I have to right to know why?" He asked. She shook her head as she covered her mouth. She closed her eyes and started to sob. Murphy pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. " Come to my place, at least tell me what's going on. If I can't help, you can leave and I won't stop you." She wrapped her arms around him and nodded into his shoulder. They turned to his house and started walking. He kept one arm around her waist and she stayed as close to him as she could.

Jillian rolled the cup of tea Murphy had made her, in her hands. She stared into the cup as he stared at her. They were sitting at a small table in the kitchen with Murphy sitting beside her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she opened her eyes and looked at him. He could tell she was nervous. Connor was sleeping in one of the upstairs bed room. Jillian looked down at her lap and picked up her phone. She turned it over and opened up the battery pack. She pulled the battery out and handed her phone to him. He looked down and saw what looked like a tiny sticker on the inside of her phone.

" That's a tracking device." She said softly. He took the sticker off and turned it over in his hand.

" Who is tracking you?" Murphy asked as he looked it over.

" My ex." He smashed the sticker easily and looked up at her. " When I met my ex, Antonio, I had no idea what or who he was. He said he worked for his family business and I didn't ask what he did. Stupid I know."

" What did he do?"

" He is in the mob." She said. He sat back in his chair.

" Are you sure, Lass?" He asked. She nodded as she looked down at the table. She started crying silently.

" Yeah. He killed a man in front of me. He beat him to death. The man was tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth and Antonio beat him until he died."

" Why did he do it in front of you?" Murphy asked.

" He thought I was sleeping with the guy." She said as she looked at him. " But I wasn't. He was a co worker, we were just friends. Antonio said he was going to teach me a lesson about lying to him. He tied me to another chair and forced me to watch. Afterwards he took me back to my place and started hitting me. He took a rope and tried to strangle me. I passed out and he must of thought I was dead because when I came to, he was gone. I packed up only my clothes and I took off. I came here because I didn't know where else to go." She said. " He started texting me a while ago, asking me where I was but I ignored him. After a while he started threatening me, saying he could find me but I didn't believe him. Then about an hour ago I got a text from him with only word. Boston. I knew then that he knew where I was."

" You think he's coming here then?" He asked her. She nodded.

" I know he is. He had been texting me saying he'd never let me go, that I'd always belong to him but I didn't think anything of it. I never meant for any of this. I never thought he'd find me, I really didn't or I wouldn't have come here!" She said quickly.

" Just calm down, lass." Murphy said as he took her hand. He finally understand her strange comment about the Saints.

" You see why I have to leave. I have to lead him somewhere else to protect all of you." She said. Murphy sighed and started rubbing her fingers with his.

" You don't have to go anywhere. My brother and I can help you." He said. She shook her head.

" How? He's in the mob, he will kill you." She said. She looked away but let him keep her hand. " I told you, I don't even think the Saints could help me."

" We will see then." Murphy said. Jillian laughed bitterly and looked back at him.

" Oh and you know who the Saints are and they will just help me? Please, Murphy. That's just stupid." She said. He sat back in the chair, squeezing her hand.

" Yeah, I do and I know for fact they will help you." Jillian frowned then.

" How's that?" She asked.

" Connor and I are the Saints." He said. It was her turn to sit back then.

" This isn't funny." She said.

" I'm not trying to be. What do you know about the Saints?" Murphy asked. She shook her head.

" Only that they have some sort of religious tattoos on themselves." She said. Murphy let go of her hand and pushed up his sleeves. He leaned forward and let her get a good look at his arm. Jillian leaned forward too and let her fingers slide along his arm, touching the tattoos. " A lot of people have tattoos on their arms." She said softly, not taking her eyes or hands from his arms.

He pulled away and stood up. He took his shirt off and turned around, letting her see his back. Jillian sucked in her breath as she took in his tattoos. He heard her chair move then a second later she started touching his back. He glance back at her but she was searching his tattoo. She was looking to see if it was real.

" Do you want to see our guns? Will that convince you more?" Murphy asked. He turned around and saw she was pale.

" Are you really one of the Saints of Boston?" She asked softly. He nodded. " And you will help me?" He nodded again. Relief flooded through her, making her cry again. She covered her face with her hands, she knew their reputation, they were always successful. Murphy put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She put her arms around him and he felt her tears wet his chest. He let her cry on him for a while before he spoke again.

" We need to wake Connor." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please review! *_

Jared and Jillian were leaning against the counter with Connor and Murphy standing across from them leaning against the other counter. Murphy had his arms crossed over his chest, Connor had one hand on the counter and the other was holding onto a cup. They had come over in the morning and told Jared a plan they had worked on and Jared had told the girls.

" But why does Aunt Jilly have to stay with Connor and Murphy?" Lillian asked. The girls were standing in the kitchen doorway.

" Is it because Connor is her boyfriend?" Layla asked. Jared frowned then.

" No. Where did you learn the word boyfriend?" Jared asked. Jillian smiled at her brother.

" You better get used to that, my dear brother. It won't be long before the boys start calling for her and all her little friends have boyfriends." Jillian said.

" No." Jared said. " No boyfriends." Jillian laughed as they looked back the girls.

" No, Layla. Connor won't be Aunt Jilly's boyfriend." Lillian said.

" And why not?" Connor asked. " Why can't I be your Aunt Jilly's boyfriend?"

" Because you don't stare at her like Murphy does. He's always staring at Aunt Jilly." Lillian said. Both Murphy and Jillian turned red while Jared started glaring at Murphy. Connor broke out into a grin as he looked at his brother. " Besides, I heard Aunt Jilly on the phone once and she said she thought Murphy was hot."

" That's enough!" Jillian shot forward. " Time for school!" She rushed the girls out of the room a second before Connor burst into laughter.

" Shut it." Murphy said.

" If you touch my sister when she's at your house, I'm gonna kill you." Jared snapped.

" Oh he's gonna touch her alright!" Connor said excitedly. " Touch me, Jilly!' Connor mocked his brother. " No you touch me, Murph" Then he mocked Jillian's voice.

" Shut it!" Murphy said a second before he punched Connor in the arm.

" Keep her out of your room!" Jared warned.

" Shut it!" Murphy said again. Then he reached forward and punch Jared in the arm before Connor and Jared started laughing.

" Well, I don't think I have ever seen my brother's face as red as it is now!" Connor explained.

" Shut the fuck up!" Murphy said again.

Connor drove with Jillian to drop the girls off at school. They had decided she would stay with them. They were hoping her ex would show up at their house, not Jared's. Murphy had called Doc and explained what was going on so she could start working again. Connor and Jillian were in his car because Murphy was going to check her car for tracking devices and he kept her phone in case the ex tried to call again.

Murphy was laying across her back seat, checking under her front seats. He was using a flashlight to shine under the seats as he looked around. He had her phone on the floor beside him. He was running his hand under the seat, trying to feel for anything that wasn't normal. Her phone went off, making him look down at it. He laid his head down on the floor and picked up her phone. The number didn't have a name with it so he clicked on the text message to read it.

' So we didn't get to finish talking earlier and I lost my phone. So tell me more about this Murphy. - Nicole.' Murphy put the phone down and looked at the roof of her car with a smile. So she did like him. Her phone went off again. He picked it up saw a message from another number. He clicked on the new text message.

' 3 days and you will be back in my arms again. Doesn't matter where you run, I will find you.' Murphy frowned. He started scrolling through her texts and saw all the messages from that number and knew that was her ex. He saw a few messages from Nicole and knew he shouldn't but he opened the texts up.

' so my brother has these two best friends and one of them is so hot.' Jillian. He scanned through a few more messages between her and Nicole.

' how do you know he doesn't like you? maybe he hasn't asked you out cuz he's shy.' Nicole.

' i don't think so. he's not shy, trust me.' Jillian.

' maybe you should ask him out.' Nicole.

' lol! nice one! you know whats not gonna happen.' Jillian.

' u are 2 much! u need to stop being such a baby and ask the guy out.' Nicole.

' no. i don't want to make this weird between the four of us. hes so hot though and he makes me laugh.' Jillian.

' what the hell kind of name is murphy?' Nicole.

' he's irish.' Jillian.

Murphy clicked her phone off when he heard Connor's car pull in. He set her phone on the floor and went back to checking out her car. He was hoping his face wasn't red because he was feeling hot. She liked him and wanted him to ask her out. When things settled down with her ex, after they handled things with him, Murphy was going to do just that.

" Hey Murph!" Connor called out as they walked up to the car.

" What?" He asked.

" Find anything?" Connor asked.

" Nothing yet. Just have to finish up with under the seat." Murphy sat up and looked at his brother. Both him and Jillian looked at each other then quickly away. " Need to get her a new phone. She got another message from him." Jillian's eyes snapped back to him. Murphy sighed then looked at her.

" What did he say?" Connor asked as Jillian tensed up. Murphy and Jillian locked eyes.

" We got 3 days til he's here." Murphy said. Jillian paled.

" So he's coming there." She said. Murphy nodded.

" We better get things ready then." Connor said.

" What are we going to do?" Jillian asked.

" We are going to handle him." Murphy said.

" I don't want you guys to get hurt. Maybe I should just go with him." She said.

" We aren't letting you go anywhere with him. He thinks you are alone in this, we have the upper hand, Jilly." Connor said.

" He doesn't know you have the Saints on your side. We will keep you safe." Murphy said. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

" Can I go inside? Inside my brother's house?" Jillian asked. " I think I need some time to get myself ready."

" Not safe to be at his house." Murphy said. " Just go in. Connor and I have to go to Jared's work. We need to get a few things. He won't be here before the 3 days."

" He's cocky, thinks you aren't going to run so he's going to follow his plan." Connor said. Jillian sighed then.

" You want your phone back?" Murphy asked. She shook her head.

" No, just keep it. He might send me another message and I don't want to see it." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please review! *_

Jillian decided to lay in her bed as she heard Connor and Murphy leave. She knew they weren't be home for at least two hours and she was glad for the alone time. She needed to process everything that was happening to her. Her ex was coming to get her and she was sure he was going to try and kill her. Her brother's best friends were the Boondock Saints and he was their gun supplier. Now she had to live with them to keep her nieces safe. She laid in her bed for a while then decided to take a shower to relax.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Murphy jogged up the stairs to the second floor of their house. He reached the top stair and stopped directly in his tracks. Their bathroom was straight ahead of him. Jillian was in the shower and had left the bathroom door open. Their shower door was completely see through. Murphy and Connor had come home early, not wanting to leave her alone for too long. Murphy stood, completely shocked by the scene in front of him.

She was standing sideways, her eyes closed and she was holding her hair up as she washed it. The shampoo scuds were slipping down her back. His eyes took in her entire naked form. She turned to faced the water, still keeping her eyes closed. He felt like he couldn't move as she tilted her head back, letting the water hit her in the neck. It wasn't until he heard Connor's voice that he rushed forward and quietly closed the bathroom door, praying she hadn't opened her eyes. He leaned against the bathroom door with his eyes shut. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down but images of her wet naked body were flashing through him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian turned off the water and opened her eyes. She frowned as she started to wring her hair out. The bathroom door was shut and she could have swore she had left it open. She hated it when the bathroom got fogged up. She shook her head as she reached out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Her mind was so screwed up she couldn't even remember if she had left the door opened or closed.

Jillian came into the kitchen to find Connor looking out of the window to the back yard. She peered around him and saw Murphy sitting on the back stairs, smoking. She patted Connor's shoulder who said hello to her. She moved to the fridge and took out a coke. Since the boys didn't have anything other then beer, she had went grocery shopping as soon as she moved in.

" Murph's on his fourth smoke in a row and he's downed three beers." Connor said.

" What's wrong with him?" She asked as she came to Connor's side.

" I don't know. He came rushing down the stairs when we got back so pale I thought he was going to be sick. He grabbed the beers and that was it." He said.

" I didn't expect you guys to be home so early. I would have started lunch." She said.

" We didn't think you should be alone for long." Connor said as he looked at her. She smiled at him then moved away to start getting lunch ready.

" I would have been fine." She said. Connor turned away and moved the counter so he could lean against it.

" Can you fire a gun?" He asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Murphy put his smoke out and cracked open another beer. It was lunch time and he knew he was going to have to go in sometime but he wasn't ready to face her. He was sure it was going to show on his face that he had seen her naked. He put his hand in his hair and pulled it slightly. When he let his hand drop, his hair was sticking up.

" You gonna just smoke and drink the day away?" Connor asked as he walked outside. Murphy sighed then took a long drag from his smoke. " What's wrong with you?" Murphy glanced behind him and saw the door was shut. He looked straight ahead and sighed.

" I saw her in the shower." He said.

" What?" Connor asked.

" Jillian was in the shower when we got home, she left the door open." Connor started to laugh then.

" You shitting me, right?" He asked. Murphy shook his head then took another drink. " How'd she look?"

" Fucking hot." He said.

" If she looked hot then why you out here acting all depressed?" Connor asked. Murphy shook his head and looked at his brother.

" How the fuck am I supposed to face her now?" He asked. Connor grinned and took the beer from Murphy.

" Well, you saw her naked, it's only fair that she gets to see you naked now." The door behind them opened then. Murphy closed his eyes as Connor looked back at her.

" So I made lunch, you guys coming?" Jillian's voice came to him.

" Be there in a second, Love. Fellas got to talk for a few." Connor said. She smiled at him then went back inside and shut the door.

" I can't even look at her." Murphy said as his head dropped. Connor put his hand on his brother's back and patted it.

" Could have been worst." He said. Murphy looked at him.

" How?"

" Well, this whole time you've been watching her with her clothes on, wanting her, wondering what she looked like naked. Now you know and you can thank God that she's hot. What would you have done if you got her naked in her bed and she was ugly under her clothes?" He asked. Murphy shook his head and frowned as he looked away.

Through lunch, Jillian noticed Murphy wouldn't look at her. She tried to talk to him but only got one word answers from him. She frowned and finally gave it trying. She didn't notice the look that went through the twins, didn't notice Connor trying not to laugh and Murphy giving him the death stare. After lunch, she cleaned up the plates while Murphy went out to finish checking over her car. Connor took her to a shooting range to teach her how to shot and to give Murphy a break from his embarrassment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian worked that night and Murphy ignored her when they got to the bar. He muttered thanks when she handed him his beer. Then he turned his back to the bar and walked away. She didn't understand his behavior and was upset with him. She knew he knew she liked him now because of what Lillian had said and figured he didn't like her in return. She was a little mad at him but she understood she couldn't make him like her. But she didn't understand why he felt he had to treat her the way he was.

When she pulled up to their house, she sat back and sighed in her car. She stared at her brother's dark house and wanted nothing more then to go there. She didn't want to face Murphy and his attitude. She shut the car off and got out. She decided just to go in and go right to bed. She was just going to stay away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Murphy was sitting on the couch with one arm across the back of the couch and a beer in his free hand. Connor had passed out as soon as they had gotten home and he wanted to stay up to make sure she got in fine. She walked in and paused at the doorway as they looked at each other. He fought himself to not let his eyes flow down her body. He forced himself to look away from her. Jillian sighed and frowned then.

" What the fuck is your problem?" She snapped. Murphy frowned and looked at her again.

" What?" He asked.

" What the fuck did I do to you to make you hate me?" Jillian asked. He dropped his arm from the couch to his lap.

" I don't hate you." He said. She came forward then and dropped to the couch beside him.

" Then why the hell have you been ignoring me and treating me like shit? I didn't ask you guys to get involved with this. You choose to get involved. You and your brother have taken over my life since I told you about my ex. You moved me in here, you follow me around, I didn't ask for any of this so you can just knock off this stupid fucking attitude you have with me." She snapped. Murphy looked away and sighed. When he didn't say anything for a few minutes she shook her head and stood up. " You know what, fuck you, Murphy MacManus."

" I saw you naked today." He said as he closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please review! *_

" Okay? I don't hate you, I just...I just saw you naked." He said as he dropped his hands into his lap. He opened his eyes but stared straight ahead.

" How did you see me naked?" She asked as she stared at him. She slowly sat back down on the couch. He shook his head again then propped his elbow on the arm of the couch and covered his eyes with his hand.

" When we came home you were in the shower and left the bathroom door open. I didn't know that when I came up the stairs." He said.

" Did Connor see me too?" She asked. She was thinking about him teaching her how to shoot earlier in the afternoon. He had been against her back with his arms around her, guiding her hands on the gun. She thought Connor was cute but she wasn't attracted to him like she was Murphy. Now she wondered if when he was behind her, had he been thinking about her being naked?

" No. I shut the door before he got up the stairs." Murphy said. Jillian sighed then.

" So is that why you have been acting so weird towards me?" She asked.

" Sorry." He said. They were both quiet for a while before she spoke again.

" Well, it seems only fair that if you saw me naked, I should see you naked." She said. Murphy opened his eyes then dropped his hand. He looked at her slowly then.

" What?" He asked. She looked at him then, rising her eye brows.

" It's not fair that you got to see me naked and I haven't seen you naked."

" You're not serious right now. Did Connor put you up to this?" Murphy asked.

" No. Get up there and strip." She said. Murphy shook his head but she motioned with her head and frowned at him. After they stared at each other for a few minutes he looked away from her then stood up. He slipped his shirt off as he faced her. They stared at each other for a few seconds. She motioned with her hand. " And the pants."

" I don't think we should do this." Murphy said. She motioned for him to continue. He took his shoes off and gave her one last look but she shook her head. He sighed and undid his pants. " Jillian, I'm not really...it's just that I'm kind of...not relaxed right now." He started.

" I know how it works, alright? When your cold or nervous it tends to look smaller then it really is. I get it, don't worry. I'm not judging the size of your dick." She said. Murphy felt lost for a words at first.

" No, it's not that. It's just..." He started but stopped, not sure of what to say to her.

" How much of me did you see?" She asked. He was glad the only light in the room was from the TV because he was sure he was blushing.

" All of you, I saw all of you." He said after a while.

" Then take the pants off." Jillian said. He let his pants fall to the floor then took a hold of his boxers. He took a deep breath. He did not want to take them off, he really didn't want to take them off. Suddenly Jillian burst into laughter, making him frown.

" What the hell are you laughing at?" He snapped. She stood up.

" Put your pants on, Jack Ass." She said. " I just wanted to see if you'd do it." He reached down and grabbed his pants, pulling them up quickly.

" You weren't serious?" He asked. She laughed as she started to walk around the couch.

" No. I will take this as a lesson learned. No matter what time I think you are coming home, I'm shutting and locking the bathroom door." Jillian said.

" You don't have to lock it. I'm not going to go in if the door is shut." Murphy muttered as he buttoned up his pants. When she reached the stairs, she faced him again.

" Look, it's kind of embarrassing knowing you saw me completely naked but I'm sure I'm not the first girl you saw naked and if I am, then your welcome. But the look on your face when you dropped your pants, tells me that you are feeling just as embarrassed as I am so we are even, alright? So you can stop being an ass to me." Then she turned around and walked up the stairs.

Murphy ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. He hadn't been worried about her seeing him soft because he hadn't been. He was freaked out when she told him to strip but then he took his shirt off and her expression changed. He swore her breath stopped for a second and she had bit her lip slightly. Her eyes had swept over him quickly and he got turned on right away. He hadn't wanted her to see him as hard as he was. He turned around and collapsed onto the couch. He looked at the TV and started to think about what he wanted to do. She wanted him, he was sure of that, he knew she liked him and he wanted her. He liked her too.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian leaned against the door once she had gone into her room and closed it. She closed her eyes and let the blush come to her then. So he had seen her naked and she couldn't help but wonder if he had liked what he had seen. She took a deep breath and was ready to push away from the door when it was ripped opened. She would have tumbled to the floor in the hallway but Murphy caught her. She grabbed his shirt to stop herself from falling and looked at him with wide eyes.

" What the fuck, man?" She asked as he helped her stand up. She faced him and suddenly felt completely shy. He dropped his arms from her once he saw she was steady. " Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked softly.

" Change your clothes. We are going out." Murphy said.

" To where? It's one in the morning." Jillian said.

" Well since I saw you naked I think I should at least take you to get something to eat. I know of a place that's open all night." He said.

" Ah, okay." She said. " Give me 5 minutes."

" I will be downstairs." Murphy said as he nodded.

Jillian shut her door as he walked down the stairs. Her heart started to slam in her chest right away. She pulled off her bar shirt and went to her bags. She pulled out a tight, white, v neck tee shirt and slipped it on. She came out of her room and went to the bathroom to check her hair and make-up. She took a few deep breaths to calm the blush in her face then left to find him.

XXXXXXXXX

Murphy was sitting on the couch again, only he had turned off the TV and turned on a lamp. When he heard her walking down the stairs, he stood up and put his hands in his pockets. She put her hands in her back pockets when she reached the living room. The tension in the air was thick and they both were feeling awkward.

" So should we leave Connor a note or something?" She asked.

" I already wrote him one. Ready?" Murphy asked. She nodded and they both started for the door. Murphy and Connor only had one car and so he grabbed Connor's keys and they went outside.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please review! *_

Murphy sat across from Jillian in the booth of a small diner. They had just ordered drinks because neither one was hungry. They hadn't spoken a word the entire ride to the diner which was weird for them because they always talked and joked around together. Now they were sitting down, not looking at each other, neither one knowing how to start a conversation. Jillian finally sighed, making him look at her.

" This is stupid. Why are we being weird with each other?" She asked.

" You're not upset or weirded out by what happen?" He asked. She shrugged.

" I mean, yeah I guess it's weird. But we can't change what happen. So you saw me naked, I'm sure I look the same as every other girl you have seen naked, at least I hope I do. I hope you didn't think I was strange looking or something." Jillian said. He smiled and glanced away from her.

" No, you don't look strange." He said softly. " You look pretty fucking good." Jillian smiled as the waitress put their drinks down in front of them. Murphy smiled at the girl and thanked her. Then he looked at Jillian again. " So, how did you hook up with a guy in the mob?" Jillian groaned and slummed down in her seat.

" I didn't even know he was in the mob when I met him." She said. " I was working at a bar and he came in. I had never seen him before, he asked me out and it had been a while since I went on a date so I said yes." She said.

" So you like bad boys?" Murphy asked. Jillian looked away and laughed.

" I didn't know he was a bad boy at the time." She said.

" But do you like bad boys?" He asked again.

" I don't even know how to answer that." She said.

" What kind of guys do you like?" He asked. She shook her head.

" I really don't know. None of my exs have anything in common." Jillian said. " So, can I ask you something serious?" Murphy took a drink and nodded.

" When he comes, someone is going to die aren't they?" Murphy sighed but didn't say anything. She rolled the cup in her hands as she looked at him. " I have read the reports and seen the news about you and Connor, I know no one lives once you come after them."

" Do you want him to live?" He asked.

" I want you two to live." Jillian said. " But he's not a nice guy, I'm worried." Murphy leaned forward then.

" When Connor and I aren't nice guys when it comes to these things. We will live, don't worry about us, Lass." He said.

" I can't help it, I worry. That's what I do." She said as she shrugged and looked away.

" Well, stop it." He said. Jillian looked at him and he smiled.

" Are you going to make me?" She asked.

" If I have too." Jillian laughed, making him grin.

" And how are you planning on doing that?" She asked.

" Now I can't tell you that. It's a MacManus family secret." Murphy said. Jillian laughed again and all at once, they both felt completely comfortable again.

They stayed at the diner for almost two hours, just talking and getting to know each other better. They made each other laugh and enjoyed being together. Murphy realized that they had never really been alone before, never talked together without someone else with them. He was really enjoying himself and wanted to spend more alone time with her. He wanted to talk to her more.

When they left the diner, they drove home, still laughing and talking together. They didn't stop talking even as they pulled into the driveway. They talked about growing up, in Ireland and Ohio, they talked about Connor and Jared. He asked her about all her jobs and talked about working in the meat plant. He told her how they decided to become the Saints. They even sat outside in the car, still talking for a while before they decided to go into the house. Jillian hadn't felt that relaxed and comfortable in a long time.

They finally stopped talking when they walked into the house. They didn't want to wake Connor up. They walked up the stairs and to her room. Jillian thanked him for the drinks and hugged him tightly. She kissed his cheek and went into her room, shutting the door behind her. Murphy placed his hands on her doorframe and looked at the ground. Jillian was leaning against the door with her eyes closed.

She would have stayed like that for a few more minutes but, once again, Murphy yanked her door open. Jillian tumbled backwards, again, and into his arms. She grabbed his shirt to steady herself again, but instead of him standing her back up, he bend down and kissed her hard. As they kissed, he set her up, moving his hands to her waist and pulling her into him. Jillian's arms went around his shoulders. As they wrapped their tongues around each other, he let her pull him into her room. He kicked her door closed behind him.

Her hands went to his shirt as he pushed her backwards to her bed. She tugged on his shirt and he pulled away long enough to yank it off. She followed suit and her shirt joined his on the floor. She put her hands to his face, his hands went to her waist as they started kissing again. She hit her bed and they both moved at once. She went down and he followed her.

Jillian lay on her left side with Murphy on his back. His hands were behind his head as he stared at her ceiling. She sighed with her eyes closed. He glanced at her then dropped his hands and came to her side. He started rubbing her arm as he started kissing her shoulder. She smiled and opened her eyes. She turned onto her back and smiled up at him.

" So we are even now." She said. He grinned.

" Aye, we are, Lass." He said. He leaned down and started kissing her neck. Her hands came to his neck then as she closed her eyes. " You ready again?" He asked. Jillian giggled.

" I'm sure you can get me ready." She said. Murphy chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning, Jillian was in the shower when the bathroom door opened. She jumped and looked towards the door. Murphy was standing by the counter, grinning. Jillian tilted her head but smiled at him. He turned away from her, like she wasn't there. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. He start brushing his teeth and looked at her through the mirror.

" Didn't you see enough of me last time I was in the shower, you pervert?" She asked. He shrugged as he leaned down and spit. He sighed as he finished up then he wiped his mouth and turned around to face her again.

" I don't think I will ever get tired of seeing you naked." Murphy said as he pulled off his shirt. " I was praying it was you in here and not my brother. I have seen him naked more times then I care to admit."

" I'm not sure what to say to that." Jillian as he started undoing his pants. He shook his head.

" We used to live in a tiny, one room apartment with a shower that had no doors, walls or even a shower curtain." He said as he opened the shower door.

" That must have been weird when you guys brought girls home." Jillian said. He smiled as he brought his hands to her waist. He ran his hands up her sides.

" You don't really want to think about me with other girls anymore then I want to think about you with other guys." He said as he came into her.

" I don't want to think about anything but you right now." Jillian said as he started kissing her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please review! *_

Jillian was drinking a cup of coffee as she leaned against the counter in the kitchen. Murphy was outside, finishing up her car swept then she was going to take the girls to school. Connor smiled as he came into the kitchen and picked up a cup she had set out for him. They said good morning to each other as he poured himself some coffee. He came to her side and sighed. He leaned against the counter, their shoulders resting together. He crossed his arms over his chest.

" Can you do something for me, Love?" He asked her as he looked at her. Jillian smiled and looked up at him.

" What's that?" She asked.

" Do you think you could tell me the next time you and my brother decide to have sex? Maybe just give me a warning if you think it's going to happen. I don't really want to wake up to that again." He said. Jillian almost chocked on her coffee as she looked away from him quickly. Connor started grinning. " Yeah, I heard it, all of it."

" I don't know what to say. I'm so embarrassed!" She explained as she felt her face flush.

" Don't be. I'm glad he's finally getting some, be a while for him and he's been wanting you since we meant you. Just let me know next time and I will put in ear plugs. And please tell me you're going to clean the shower because I know you two had sex in there this morning." Connor said. Jillian shook her head as the back door opened.

" Car's clean." Murphy said. " What is going?" He asked as he took in his brother's grin and Jillian's blush.

" Nothing. I was just asking Jillian to give me a warning the next time you guys have sex." Connor said. Murphy smirked.

" Like you ever gave me a warning when you brought girls home at our apartment and fucked them beside me. At least I kept her in her own room." He said as he came to stand in front of Jillian. He reached out and took a hold of her shirt then pulled her closer to him. He turned her so her back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her chest and rested his chin against her shoulder. She took a hold of his arms.

" You did not. You fucked her in the bathroom, I heard it through the door!" Connor said.

" Why were you listening outside the door?" Jillian asked. Connor shrugged.

" I heard something, I wanted to know what it was. That's besides the point. My point is that he did not keep you in your room for sex, that he fucked you in the bathroom." Connor said as he defended himself.

" Aye, I did but we didn't have sex in front of you. I have seen you have sex more times then I care to admit." Murphy said.

" Okay, I think I have heard enough." Jillian said as she tried to push away from Murphy. He tighten his hold of her.

" You're making her uncomfortable." Connor said.

" You started it." Murphy said.

" And I'm finishing it. I have to go take the girls to school." Jillian said.

" I will go with you this time." Murphy said as he let her go.

" You take her car. I know you two are going to have sex before you get back and I don't want you fucking in my car." Connor said as Jillian walked out of the kitchen.

" Shut up, Connor!" Jillian called as she grabbed her bag and keys. Murphy pushed away from the counter and punched his brother in the shoulder.

" Stop talking about it!" Murphy said before he started to walk away. Connor picked up a loaf of bread and hurled it at his brother, hitting him in the back.

" Keep it quiet and in your rooms and I won't have to talk about it!" Connor called.

Murphy and Jillian held hands as they walked outside and to her brother's house. They weren't saying anything to each other, just enjoying being together. Both thinking about the next day, the day Antonio was suppose to arrive. Murphy tighten his hold on her hand without thinking as he frowned. He narrowed his eyes as he thought about what might happen. Jillian looked at him, taking in his angry expression.

" What?" She asked as they reached the doorway. He shook his head and smiled at her.

" Nothing." He said.

" Well, you're frowning." She said as reached for the door.

" I was just thinking, Lass. It's nothing." He said. She sighed and dropped his hand.

" Regretting what happen?" Jillian asked as she opened the door. He reached out and grabbed the door. He stopped her from walking in, making her look at him.

" No, never. Don't worry about that. I've wanted to ask you out on a date, I've wanted to be with you for a while and now that I have you, I'm not letting you go." He said with complete seriousness in his voice. Jillian tilted head and smiled as she turned away to go into the house.

" It was just sex, Murphy." She teased. He grabbed her quickly, turning her to face him and pushing her against the house.

" It wasn't just sex for me." He said, his voice low. She brought her hands to his chest. She laughed softly.

" Alright. It was really good sex." She said. He tried not to smile at her. He let her go and rubbed his chin with his finger ( Oh yeah, classic Reedus move).

" Yeah, it was really good sex." He said. She smiled.

" Come on, the girls are waiting for us." Jillian said. He smiled and looked away from her for a second.

" We aren't just about sex. I don't want to just have sex with you." He said as he looked at her. " I want to be with you." She took his hand and swung his arm lightly.

" You get me through tomorrow and I'm all yours." She said. He came into her then. He put one hand behind her neck and kissed her. His other arm went around her waist as he pushed her into the house.

" You will get through tomorrow and you're all mine now." Murphy said against her mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please review! *_

Murphy leaned over the counter of bar and whistled for Jillian who was standing at the other end of the bar. Whenever he wanted her attention, he always whistled for her. She was opening a beer for a guy and glanced up at him. He smiled and winked at her. She laughed then handed the beer off before she started down the bar towards him.

" What?" She asked when she reached him. She put her hands on her hips. Connor was leaning with his back against the counter.

" Connor and I are going out to smoke. Stay out here for me?" He asked. They didn't think it was safe for her to be out of public, they felt her ex was less likely to try and do something in front of a bar full of people.

" I don't know about that. There is this guy who has been eye fucking me all night, I might slip in the back with him for a while." She said.

" You tell me who it is and I'll beat his ass!" Murphy snapped. Jillian laughed.

" Wow, Murph, you're so ready to fight." She said. " You need to calm down."

" Not when it comes to you. I've waited three months to be with you so if I have to fight someone to keep you, I'm fighting." He said. She placed her hands on the bar on either side of him. He was still leaning over the counter, his hands linked together.

" I'm not going anywhere." She said. He glanced at her mouth then back into her eyes.

" I hope not." He said. Then he quickly kissed her smile before he pushed himself to stand and hit his brother on the arm. Jillian kept smiling as she watched her boys disappear outside.

Murphy lit up his smoke then handed the lighter to Connor. They leaned against the building as they started to smoke together. They hadn't talked about what they were going to do when her ex showed up. They weren't the pair who planned things out, they tended to just let things roll. They decided they were going to handle her ex like they handle everything else.

The night move went on like every other night. Connor left before Jillian was done working while Murphy stayed with her and helped her close up. She locked up then they quickly cleaned up before they left. Murphy drove Jillian's car back to the house and they talked lightly together. It was after two in the morning when they finally pulled into the drive way.

Murphy reach out and took her hand as they walked into the house. He took the lead and pulled her to the stairs. Jillian smiled as they walked up quietly to her room. He stopped at her room and let go of her hand then walked across the hall to Connor's room and threw open the door. Connor sat straight up in bed in shock. He took in Murphy's grin, looked over at Jillian then threw the blanket's over his head and laid back down.

" Just keep it quiet!" He yelled out them. Murphy laughed as he shut Connor's door. He smiled as he faced her.

" Really?" Jillian asked. " Did you really need to do that? Maybe we should make a sigh and hang in on the door." She said before she opened her bedroom door. Murphy laughed as he followed after her.

" Do you think a sigh would help then?" He asked.

" I won't know but I really don't want him to know every time we are going to have sex." Jillian said as she slipped off her shoes and pushed them under her bed.

" Planning more sex with me then, Lass?" He asked with a grin as he shut her door.

" I guess you are." She said.

" I won't say I'm planning, I'm more hopeful." Murphy said as he went to the other side of the bed. Jillian sighed and looked at him for a few seconds before she spoke.

" Well, could you take your rosary off this time? It was kind of smacking me last night." She said. He smiled as he pulled it out of shirt.

" Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. He took it off and laid it on the bed stand.

" I was kind of busy with other things." She said. " I only noticed it every once and while."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Murphy's hand went up her back and into her hair as she moved above him. He had his other arm around her waist. Her hands were resting on his chest. He pulled her down and latched his mouth onto her neck. She moaned as he sucked and bit her hard. Her hands clutched his chest tightly as she bit her lip. He tugged on her hair, forcing her head back so he could have more access to her neck. He stayed attached to her until he felt his end coming close. He pulled away, laying straight back and closing his eyes. He gripped her hips tightly as she picked up her pace. Her hands moved to the bed's headboard. He lifted his hips slightly. Her head dropped down, sending her hair to fly forward and slip over his face. He opened his eyes as one of her hands slapped against his chest.

" Right there, right there, right there!" She almost squealed quickly. She started to tremble as she started to cum on him. Murphy swore loudly as he followed after her, pushing himself deep into her as he spilled through her.

Jillian fell forward and onto his chest as she breathed quick and hard. He wrapped his arms around her as his heart slammed in him. He kept his eyes closed as he took deep, long breaths. Sex with her felt so good he could feel himself contracting inside her. His whole body was slick with sweat and he didn't feel like he could move. Suddenly her door flew open. They both jumped, Jillian grabbed the sheet and held it to her as she jumped to his side. Murphy moved to cover her with his body as Connor stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips.

" I said keep it quiet!" He yelled. He grabbed her door and slammed it shut behind him. Murphy laid down beside her and put his hands on his head. He closed his eyes as he shook his head.

" I'm going to teach him a lesson!" Jillian said as she jumped up. Murphy looked up at her as she stalked around her bed and picked up her clothes.

" What are you doing?" He asked as she started to get dressed.

" You will see." She said as she pulled her shirt on. Murphy moved to his side of the bed and grabbed his clothes. He threw his pants on as she almost ran to her door.

She opened her door and stormed over to Connor's room with Murphy running behind her. She opened Connor's door, making him look up from his bed. She ran into his room and jumped on his bed. Murphy leaned against the door frame and smiled as she sat on his brother's chest. She started bouncing, making Connor jump up and down on his bed.

" What the hell are you doing!" Connor yelled. She grabbed him by the shirt as she shook him.

" Fuck me, Murphy! Fuck me!" She yelled. She stared down at Connor. " Is that too loud for you!" She continued to yell.

" Get her the hell off me!" Connor yelled as he started to laugh.

" Oh yeah! That's right, Murphy!" She continued to yell as she bounced them in Connor's bed.

" Get your fat ass off me!" Connor yelled. Murphy was laughing as Jillian stopped bouncing right away. She put her hands on her hips as she glared down at him.

" I am not fat. I barely weight 115 and I'm 5.1 so you can shut your big, stupid mouth or I will shut it for you." She said.

" Feels like a ton of bricks sitting on my chest." He said.

" You shut your whore mouth!" She yelled. Connor grinned.

" I'm a whore? I'm not the one who just got done fucking my brains out." He said.

" Oh, are you jealous?" She said. Murphy came into his brother's room then.

" Come on, Jilly, you taught him a lesson." He said as he took her arm. She let him help her off Connor and they took hands. Connor pushed himself up by his elbows as he watched them walk towards the door.

" Yeah you did, taught me how fucking fat you really are!" He called out. She picked up one of his shirts and hurled it at him, hitting him in the face before she closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please review! Let me know what you think of the interactions between Jillian and Connor.*_

Jillian and Murphy were getting dressed in the morning after they had taken a shower together. He glanced at her as she pulled her shirt over her head. She hadn't spoken much and seemed distracted from the moment they woke up. It was Saturday and Jared was taking the girls to the zoo for the day then to a hotel for the night. They weren't sure when and if Antonio was going to show up and no one wanted the girls around for it.

" You okay, Lass?" Murphy asked as he picked up his shirt. She nodded but won't meet his eyes.

Her door flew open and Connor rushed in, making Jillian jump and Murphy tense. Connor rushed Jillian, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing her onto the bed. Murphy started to smile as Connor sat on her chest, pinning her arms to her sides. He put his hands on her shoulders and started pushing her up and down into the bed.

" How do you like it!" He yelled down to her.

" Get off me, fat ass!" She yelled.

" Fuck you! I'm not fat!" He yelled as he bounced her harder.

" You going to break her neck." Murphy said. Jillian started to laugh as she turned her arm under him. She could move it just enough that she was able to pinch him hard on his leg.

" What the fuck!" Connor yelled as he jumped. " That little bitch pinched me." He said as he got off her. She smiled as she sat up.

" I couldn't breath from your fat crushing me." She snapped.

" I bet I get a bruise." He said. She sat up and smiled at him.

" Good." She said. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to him. He hugged her tightly.

" Feel better now?" Connor asked as she slipped her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes as she sighed. He smelled just like his brother, smoke and spice. It was a scent that gave her comfort.

" How did you know I needed that?" She asked.

" The house is filled with your tension." He started rubbing her back. " And there's no need for that. You have your own personal Saints to have your back." He pulled away and smiled at her. He kissed her right cheek and then her left one. " He knows where you are but he doesn't know who you're with." She nodded and wiped her eyes as she tried hard not to cry. " When you start dating one MacManus you get both MacManus so don't cry. Nothing is going to happen to you, you have my word." She nodded again as she bit her lip. He kissed her forehead then patted her arms. He pulled away and flicked his brother off without looking at him. Then he walked out of her room and shut the door. Murphy sighed and went over to her. He took her arm and pulled her to him. They hugged tightly.

" He's right, nothing is going to happen to you. We aren't going to let it, I'm not going to let it." He said. He had his arms around her shoulders and hers were around his waist.

" You don't know what he's capable of doing." She said into his neck.

" Like Connor said, he doesn't know you have us. He's expecting to find you alone, he doesn't know what we are capable of doing." Murphy said. She sighed again before she pulled away enough to look at him.

" Are you with me because I need help? I mean, are you going to want me after you save me?" She asked quietly. He tucked strands of her hair back and smiled.

" I wanted you before I knew you needed help, before you needed me to save you." He said.

" You never acted like it." She said.

" I did, you just didn't pay attention to what I was doing. I watched you all the time, I even took some guys aside at the bar and threatened to beat their ass because of the way they looked at you or talked to you." He said.

" You did not!" She said quickly. She thought for a second back to the times she had seen Murphy with guys who had hit on her. She hadn't been able to hear what he had said but she did know he had been mad when he talked to them.

" Aye, I did. I was going to ask you out after we beat your ex's ass. But then I saw you naked and had to have you now." Jillian laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian was supposed to work that night and they decided to not change their schedule. They went to the bar together, all three of them on edge. Connor and Murphy nursed their beer the entire night, looking over their shoulders every time the door opened. Jillian was to signal them if she saw her ex or any of his friends come into the bar but by the time the bar closed, they didn't see anything. They helped her clean up then headed home in silence, all three wondering what was going to greet them once they got there.

Connor went into the house first, his gun up and ready, Murphy was next and Jillian last. Connor sucked in his breath quickly as a light from the living room was clicked on. Murphy reached behind him with his free hand and took a hold of Jillian. Sitting on the couch in front of them was Jared, Layla, and Lillian. Antonio was leaning against the couch with a gun out. There were two other guys behind the couch and two guys on either side of Jared, all with their guns out pointed at the girls. The girls were clutching Jared and crying.

" Hi, Honey." Antonio said. " You didn't think I'd just let you go, did you?"

" Let my brother and his girls go." Jillian said quickly. She moved to come to them but Antonio held his gun up to her.

" No. But I will make a trade." He said. He motioned around the room quickly with his gun. " You for the lives of your brother, these children and these other men. You come with me quietly and quickly and they all live." Jillian tensed up and bit her lip. Connor and Murphy glanced at each other.

" Do you promise they will be safe?" She asked quietly. Antonio smiled.

" You have my word. See, when I found out you were gone I started tracking you through your phone. I sent some of my men to find out where you were and who you were with. We watched you for a while, leaning yours and their schedules, figured out where everyone worked and went to school and let me say, I am impressed. You went from dating a mobster to dating a Saint, what a turn-around. Now, I had my men pack your bags and we are ready to go. I parked the car behind the house so they wouldn't see it when we pulled up. I'd like to give you some time to say goodbye but I know the history of the Boondock Saints and I'm not giving them time to come up with anything." Antonio said. Jillian and Jared locked eyes. He had an arm around each of his girls who were crying hard.

" I'm sorry, Jared." Jillian said softly. He nodded.

" It's okay. It's not your fault. I love you." He said. Jillian nodded as she started cry.

" I love you." She said. Antonio stood up and sighed.

" Yeah yeah, everyone loves everyone. Let's go." He motioned with his gun for the two guys behind the couch to come forward. They came to Jillian and each took one of her arms. The guy sitting beside Lillian ripped her up and away from Jared. She started kicking and screaming.

" Let her go!" Jillian and Jared both yelled.

" I'm going with you, you don't need her!" Jillian cried as she reached for her niece. Both Connor and Murphy were tensed and ready for action.

" Oh I'm not taking her with us. We are taking her outside with us and to the car. Once we are safely inside the bullet proof car, I will let her go." Antonio said.

The man sitting by Layla followed behind Antonio as they started outside the house. He had his gun up and pointed at Connor and Murphy who was following them outside the house. They both had their guns up and pointed at him with hard frowns set on their faces. In front of Antonio was two men holding Jillian in between them. Beside them was the man holding on to Lillian who was crying loudly.

Antonio was true to his word, once he, Jillian and his men were inside the car, they pushed Lillian away from them and slammed the door shut. They peeled out of the MacManus's yard and onto the road. Murphy yelled and put his hands on his head, Connor crouched down, resting his elbows on his knees, Jared flew outside, holding Layla in his arms. He swept Lillian up as both girls were screaming and crying. Connor got out phone and called the only person they knew could help them.

The end. Don't worry, I'm working on part 2.


End file.
